What's Lost Is Found
by jessica499499
Summary: King Toya, upon being forced to visit his harem, finds the one thing he never expected to find. Love. A TxY story. Otherwise known as a Yukito/Toya or a Toya/Yukito. Slash. The whole story's been redone and spell checked
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Clow. Yet.

Toya's P.O.V

I'm mad, nothing new since I became the king of Clow. I'm mad my father and sister had died.

I'm mad the only place in the palace I could actually be left alone in was being turned into a …a.......a…..Harem!

My advisors have arranged the maidens of a nearby destroyed village to be brought to the palace and placed in the guest hall until relatives can be notified. Those without relatives would be placed in foster homes and encouraged to look for husbands in the royal army.

I just know they want to use this as an opportunity to encourage me to take a bride or at least conceive a child.

"I'll find a bride when I'm good and ready!" I yelled at the council members when they told me the news.

One of the bolder advisors stepped forward

"Your highness with all due respect we don't have that kind of time! Any of our neighboring kingdoms could have an assassin kill you! Clow would have no heir to inherit the kingdom! There would be chaos among the people! It could cause a civil war for the throne!"

"I know that!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"That doesn't mean I like the idea!" I mumbled as I slumped back down into my throne.

"Your highness I understand your disapproval, but think of it as a royal duty to your people. I'm sure you'll be able to find a suitable wife among the harem women."

I sighed in defeat and glared at the ceiling.

" I'll try and see it that way, but I really doubt I'll find what I'm looking for."

Yukito's P.O.V

My whole life has completely changed in less then a week. Not so long ago I had a promising future as an enchanter.

Now my mother and father are dead and I'm being sent to the king of Clows harem to be a whore!

How did things go so wrong so quickly?

My village was burned to the ground and all the children, women and I were sent out of harms way.

I was in charge of protecting them with my magic and I did the best I could to lesson the fires damage. But I could only do so much. I was the only mage in the whole village.

All the men and a few brave women (my mother included) stayed to fight the flames

None survived that had stayed behind.

Soon afterwards word came that the children would be sent to an orphan village till they were adopted and the women sent to the king of Clow's harem.

Where did that leave me? Dressed as a girl being sent to a king who was probably in his 80's!

I refuse to give up what's left o my life to some womanizing king!

Yours Jessica499499


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Toya's P.O.V

The women arrive today.

I watched them being brought into the palace with a look of obvious distain on my face. If they weren't homeless I never would have allowed them to stay in my favorite thinking spot. It was the only part of the castle that didn't have people running through it constantly.

It had been designed as a safe haven in case of a massive sandstorm and could hold almost the whole town in without being over crowded. I don't know what we'd do if such a storm did happen while the women were here, but I don't think it would be pleasant.

I didn't like them calling this place a harem either. Why not a safe haven or a giant guesthouse? Harem sounds so dirty and degrading. My subjects are going to think I've turned into a horny teenager wanting a house of girls to sleep with. I know it'd be worse if I turned them down though. Clow is known for nothing if not its hospitality and kindness.

At least they'll have a roof over their heads and three meals a day.

The girls all giggled and gushed when they passed me. Most were teenagers that were too old to be sent to the orphanage village and some that were almost twice my age.

One girl in particular stood out among them. She had shoulder length gray hair and lovely light silver eyes. She had pale white skin and the figure of a goddess. Her gaze lingered on me a tad longer then the others and she didn't giggle like them either. She seemed to be studying me, probably surprised by my age. I know my advisors told the girl I had to choose a bride among them. They probably thought I was too ugly to get a girl on my own.

But something seems so different about this girl. She looks like she's not staring at a potential chance at queen hood. She looks like she's trying to see the person behind the title. I might come to like her.

Yukito's P.O.V

The king wasn't at all like I had pictured him to be.

He looked like he could have any girl he wanted with his looks. He was about my age, but far more handsome then any other man I had ever seen. His hair was raven black and his eyes the color of melted chocolate.

I saw him watching me when we arrived and I thought: Does he know I'm not a woman?! What will he do to me? Kill me, throw me in a dungeon or something worse? Honestly though he doesn't look like he would do any of those things, but appearances can be deceiving. Just look at me.

The other women seemed perfectly calm in their new surroundings (dressed as a girl no one recognizes me) and happily explored their rooms. Thankfully we each get are own so I should be safe as long as I blend in with the others.

The rooms are filled with clothes donated to us from the local village women as a sign of welcome to their town. The palace hadn't had been using this place much before we arrived so the maids had placed sweet perfumes around the corridors that I think smell really bad. But I'll learn to bear it until I find a way out of this situation. Maybe this won't be so bad……………Maybe?

Toya's P.O.V

Look what they did to my thinking rooms! It's filled with frills and smells awful .I hate being forced to be here, but I will…..for my kingdom.

At least that's what I keep telling myself.

Yukito's P.O.V

King Toya is here .He looks unhappier then when we arrived, he must hate us invading his castle like this. He doesn't look excited at having a building full of girls all trying to get him in bed.

His eyes wonder the room while a group of women swarm around him all hoping to be the next queen of Clow. I just sit in a chair and pretend to braid my hair extensions like I belong among the hordes of gushing girls.

I can feel his intense gaze on me and I find myself blushing for some strange reason. Out of nowhere he parts the sea of bothersome girls and walks up to me. I knew it; he sees right threw me with that intense gaze of his. He grabs my wrist and leads me to a back room, giving the girls a glare that says to leave us alone.

His touch is so gentle and soft as he leads me to what is sure to be my end. Somehow though I'm not scared, just him touching me seems to ease some of my fears. He leads me to the one bed in the room and motions for me to sit down next to him.

Any minute now he'll find I'm not a girl and order my execution. I can only pray he has a merciful soul and only punishes me for my deception.

With a soft smile he looks into my eyes and I can see only goodness in them.

His voice is like sweet music to my ears as I hear him speak for the first time.

"We might be able to work something out."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Toya's P.O.V

It took about 5 minutes of watching him braid his hair to see that "she" had two different shades or hair coloring. This was no girl. It took me only a second to come up with a plan that could help both of us if he was willing to go along with it. I led the so called girl into a backroom I'd grown fond of during my stays here in hopes that he'd talk to me.

I explained my plan to him as gentle as I could, letting him know the whole time he was free to refuse my offer. I promised him that if he wished it I would tell no one of his staying in the harem as long as he posed no threat to the girls. My idea was that the boy (Who'd I'd come to know as Yukito) would pose as my lover at the harem. Allowing me to not have to deal with the vicious girls and him to remain unsuspected.

I mean who would think the king's lover was a boy?

Yukito's P.O.V

It seems king Toya is rather smart for his age and boy is he handsome…..such deep eyes.

I mean this could actually work!

About every other day now he comes to the harem and spends the day with me. We chat the hours away before we fall asleep together. It nice to have him to talk to here. I try not to socialize with the girls much and they seem too resent the king's fondness of me. Luckily most of them to have given up and are trying to find husbands among the towns people and royal army.

Our time is usually spent behind the closed doors of the room that the king took me to the first time. He says its nice having someone his own age to talk to since most of the palace workers and council members are twice his age. I find the feeling mutual and have come to enjoy his company.

When we do dare walk around the castle he often holds my hands or wraps his arms around my waist in an affectionate manner. I always blush like mad when he does and he says it makes me look adorable. I don't even want to admit it to myself but I think I may be falling for the raven haired king. Every time we touch my heart starts to beat too fast and I can't breath right.

Is this love? Am I allowed to love this Earth born angel?

Every time I see him smile I feel so blessed to have been sent here instead of somewhere else. He never smiles for anyone else. I feel like it's a secret between him and me.

Toya's P.O.V

My plan had seemed so simple in the beginning, fake a lover and help a poor boy out of a bad situation. I didn't think this could happen! That's why I chose a boy! But my worst fears have been realized.

I'm in love.

Everything he does holds such beauty and grace .He sees me as a person and not just the king.

He's seen the real me and my flaws and still stays by my side, but as much as I love him……… I'm scared he'll only say he loves me so I don't punish him or something.

If he doesn't love me I'll let him leave the harem and find a person he can love the way I love him.

Until the opportunity arrives I'll treasure our time together.

Each night as I watch him sleep I wonder what he dreams of. He looks so sweet and peaceful.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yukito's P.O.V

On our way to the library (one the few places we didn't have to hide as much) we came upon the head advisor talking to the cook. He greeted us with a bright and somewhat smug smile.

"I told you you'd find a suitable partner among the women Your Highness. I can't wait till the wedding date is set! The whole kingdom is impatient for an heir to be born."

Toya wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and pressed me against his chest gently. I felt myself blush as I turned my head to see him smiling angelically at me.

"To-Ya" I stammered.

"I can't wait either." Toya whispered, dipping his head to catch my lips in a passionate kiss.

I was shocked out of my mind. We'd never done this before! But his lips were too tempting to resist long and I felt myself turn around and position myself so I could kiss him better.

I've never felt so happy in my whole life. His lips are so warm and tender against mine. I dimly noticed the advisor and cook leave to give us some privacy, but I couldn't bring myself to care. All that mattered was the man in my arms

Toya's P.O.V

I'm kissing Yukito! What am I thinking?! We never agreed to this! He's going to hate me for taking advantage of him like this! What the Hell?!

He's kissing me back!

Please let this not be part of the act! Please let him feel the same way!

I pulled away after I realized I still needed to breath and we both gasped wildly for a few moments.

"I'm sorry!" I whispered so no one could hear us. I turned my head and blushed guiltily in shame. He must think I have no self control.

"I had no right to make you kiss me like that. It was never part of the agreement."

He turned and stared at his feet for a moment before looking up at me again.

"I didn't mind." He muttered almost too quietly for me to hear.

His beautiful silver eyes look so scared and unsure.

"I didn't mind." He whispered again, before leaning up to place his lips against mine once more. He kissed me with such warmth and passion I thought the goddess of love had blessed Yukito with the loveliest lips for kissing in the land.

Yukito's P.O.V

When we parted I stared at my feet and grasped onto Toya's robes like my life depended on it. I barely found the courage to use my voice and ask him the most important question.

"Was that okay?" I asked just above a whisper.

His gentle fingers grasped my chin and forced me to look him the eyes. Instead of the disgust and rejection I expected I saw only love and acceptance.

"Much more then okay." He whispered, pulling me closer.

I feel like I could drown in his eyes and melt in his arms right now.

With the same tender touch as the first day Toya grabbed my hand and pulled me gentle towards the harem entrance.

What are we doing?

What's going to happen?

I don't care as long as he doesn't let go.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Toya's P.O.V

I nervously lead Yukito back to our room in the harem and wondered how I got so luck as to have the love of the boy before me. His skins seem even paler against mine as I held his hand close to my heart.

He's never looked so fragile….or so beautiful.

His silver eyes seem to shine like stars as he gazed at me with such love and adoration.

I swore right there and then I would protect him like I couldn't my family.

"I love you Yuki, but don't feel you have to do anything you don't want too." I whispered, breaking the silence of the room.

Yukito placed my hand against his face and smiled the smile I loved.

"I've loved you for so long, it was so hard to hide my feelings from you. I was so afraid you'd hate me if I told you" He confessed, his voice cracking a little.

I pulled Yukito against my chest and ran my fingers down his back in a soothing manner.

I felt horrible for making him wait until I had the courage to confess. I kissed his temple and relished the sight of Yukito's adorable blush.

For the first time in my rein as king my advisors were right, I did find my lover in the harem.

Yukito's P.O.V

I clung to Toya fearful some unseen force would tare us from our embrace and forbid our feelings, but as he leaned down to kiss me nothing else seemed to matter. I loved the feel of him laying gentle kisses on my neck.

I moaned softly in approval as he nipped gently at my pulse point. He smelled heavily of jasmine and it was intoxicating.

One by one the buttons on my dress were undone by his skilled fingers. With reluctance I let him go from our embrace so he could unbutton them better. Once striped of the dress all that concealed me was the thin sheet I lay under.

Bit by bit I unbuttoned Toya's top blushing the whole time. I heard him chuckle softly as he noticed my flush.

As the last bit of clothing was lain aside Toya laid his forehead against mine.

"Do you love me Yukito?" he asked hesitantly, with the softest hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"More then anything in all of Clow and beyond" I whispered back truthfully.

"Only you Toya." I confessed to my beloved.

We spent the night in each others arms, content with the serenity of moment.

Morning would bring what it would, but I knew with Toya at my side everything would be alright.

Toya's P.O.V

I awoke first thinking it was all just a wonderful dream.

Yukito love me haw-haw.

What a joke, such perfect creatures loving someone like me! Only in my dreams!

Then I felt something stir against my bare chest. There lay Yukito pressed against me like a kitten to its mother's belly.

In the rising sunlight that filtered threw the curtains on the window he looked like an angel fallen from heaven, his bare skin glistening in the dim light.

Then he awoke, his beautiful eyes still half lidded from sleep and whimpered.

"Do we have to get up Toya? You're so warm and comfy".

I held his face in my hands and kissed him gently, unable to resist his cuteness.

"No Yukito my love rest, we'll both need the energy when we try to explain why you can't have children to the council.

The End

Thank you all who have read my story. It's only my second .I'd planned to stop after chapter 3 because no one had reviewed yet. So thank you all who reviewed my story! Maybe if I have time I'll write another one soon. Hope you like the revision!


End file.
